The Baby X Character
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Kukai is graduating elemantary school, how does Yaya react. oneshot on YAYA and KUKAI. some AMU and IKUTO. and some RIMA and TADASE.


Here's a oneshot for shugo chara~~

**!!**

A young elemantary school girl was walking out of school, skipping the guardian tea party. Her cremy orange hair was tied in two bows, but instead of red, the bows were green, the color of his eyes. Her orange-yellow eyes, filled with tears. This girl was Yaya. Her crush/best friend has just graduated, she now felt like her world was destroyed, never to be fixed again. A fall breeze hit her uniform causing it to move in the breeze, along with her hair and candy scent. Her guadian baby character Pepe, just sat on her shoulder.

_'Kukai graduated...I...I might never...see him again..._' was the thought that played over and over in her head. Pepe was tearing up as she looked up at her sad master. Pepe may be little but she knows how much it hurts, she might not she Daichi anymore, her own crush. She spoke up.

"Yaya-chan....let's go to the park." Pepe said, trying to cheer her up. They continued walking in silence. Pepe sighed, knowing that nothing might be able to cheer her up.

"O-ok Pepe-chan" Yaya cried, scaring little Pepe.

"Kyyyaaaaaa!!!!...oh...Yay!" She said, recovering just in time. They went to the park, the clouds over head turning a light gray, a single drop release every second.

"Pepe, Kukai hates me..." Yaya whispered only for Pepe to hear.

"Why Yaya-chan?" Pepe asked as they reached the swings. Yaya sat down on one, lowering her head

"Because, I'm useless...I'm a crybaby, they all hate me...I'm useless..." Yaya cried, the light in her eyes faded.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Pepe cried as she turned purple, a white symbol appeared on her head.

**At the garden...**

"Did you hear that!?" Amu said as she turned toward Kukai, Tadase, and Rima (I felt like adding Rima)

"Yes, I believe that was someone's guardian character." Rima said, rising from her chair with Kusukusu. Tadase character changed with Kiseki. His light yellow, frilly outfit was topped with his wink and crown. (his outfit...i didn't fell like describing...) Rima blushed as she saw him, his bright red eyes determinded. She looked away then put her index and thumb out and called out "My heart...UNLOCK!" her hair danced around her. She then transformed into a clown like figure. "Character transfromation : Clown Drop!"

"My Heart...UNLOCK!!" Amu called out. Ran flew up to her as her humpty lock turned a light shade of pink. Her belly vest was light pink, a poofy skirt popped out, then her foot warmers and light pink sneakers came out, rad ribblins on her arm and neck, then her visor and heart symbol appeared (i tried). "Character transformation: Amulet Heart!!" Miki and Suu~ followed her out the door. Followed by Rima, Tadase, and Kukai. They saw a purple light coming from the park.

"The park...who would go to the park in the rain, it's pouring!" Kukai exclaimed as Daichi hid in his uniform pocket.

"We shall defeat that X character! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Tadase yelled. Lucky only the guardians heard. (everyone else was inside...because of rain..) They continued to run to the park, a half mile run from the garden.

"I'm tired..." Rima panted as she fell to the ground, only to be attacked Ikuto, who is also character transformed.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled. Running back to Rima.

"Rima!!" Tadase yelled also running back, Rima blushed as she heard her first name being called from Tadase.

"Hello, to bad it's raining i wanted to nap in the park. Oh hi kiddie-king, Amu, Clown. Oh and who do have her, the graduating brat, Kukai." Ikuto called, just to get them all ticked off.

"Ikuto...put Rima down right now!!" Tadase called as Ikuto lifted Rima completly off the ground.

"Only if you two can catch me!" He called as he ran off, with Rima over his shoulders.

"Bastard!" Tasdase called chasing after him. Amu following, both forgeting about the X character.

"Hey!! Someone's Guardian character!" He called, but all three Guardians were out of ear-shot. "Crap...I'll do this myself!" He then dashed to the park, only a quarter of a mile away now.

**At the Park...**

"Useless....Useless...Useless...." Yaya repeated. Pepe destorying the Park. Kukai stopped at the egde of the park, only to see a soaked Yaya and a X Pepe.

"YAYA!!!" Kukai called.

"YAYA-CHAN!!!" Kukai turned to see his friends at the other side of the park. Amu now in Ikuto's arms, and Rima passed out on the middle of the playscape, with Tadase trying to wake her up. "YAYA-CHAN!!! YAYA-CHAN!!!" Amu repeated, only to be silenced by Ikuto's lips on hers. (yay Amu and Ikuto moment!!)

Kukai just fell anime style to see how useless his friends were right now. '_Are...are they for real right now...Yaya is in trouble, I can't character transform and now...they get caught...I wonder how it will turn out when I'm gone...' _Kukai thought.

"O-oh...YAYA!!!" Kukai called running down to Yaya. "Daichi, stop Pepe!"

"Got it!" Daichi called as he flew out of the uniform pocket.

Kukai ran up only to stop in his tracks...he heard her voice...Yaya's voice was in his head...

'_He hates me, He's graduating, I'll never see him again, he love's someone else, he hates me, he hates me, He'll never return my love...'_ Kukai let one tear escape his eye. She...she loved him back...she was depressed this much...and had this terrible fate?!

"Yaya...I don't hate you." Kukai whispered.

"You hate me!" Yaya cried, Daichi flew back to Kukai. Millions of rubber duckies flew at him, knocking him out. Darkness all around him.

"KUKAI!" Amu yelled as she broke free from Ikuto. "Lock on...OPEN HEART!!" she called as her attack hit Yaya. Pepe's X mark disapeared and the light returned to Yaya's eyes, only to fill up with tears to see her crush pasted out on the wet ground.

"KUUUKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yaya yelled followed by Daichi and Pepe. She shook him multiple times, screaming his name. Finally his green orbs opened, sobs of a young girl on his chest. He saw the young girl was Yaya, and he wrapped an arm around her, making her jump. "K-ku-kukai...Kukai!" She yelled then kissed his lips. The sun came out only to show a rainbow aross the sky. The other guardians walked up to the couple, all of them in their soaked school uniforms. Ikuto watched in the distance. The group of five walked back to the guardian, Rima and Tadase holding hands along with their characs. Amu thinking of Ikuto, and Yaya and Kukai hand in hand, laughing and crying, remembering the past moments in the park.

_their love will last forever and a new dawn will show you, how much damage can cause a relationship, in the hearts of the young._

!!

Cheesy ending. Sorry if it's hard to understand or if it's jumpy...my bad. R&R...only if you want.


End file.
